Une simple nuit de douceur
by Mako Lebrasky
Summary: Un petit O.S sur Noctis et Stella. Une nuit que Noctis et Stella passent ensemble. C'est tout doux.


Salut la compagnie, j'ai relevé un défi qu'un garçon m'avait donné. J'espère que ce petit lemon plein de douceur saura te satisfaire ^^ Je tiens juste à dire que c'est mon premier hétéro -_- je n'ai écrit que sur du Yaoi donc ceci est mon tout premier ^^ Voila je vous souhaite à tout une bonne lecture.

Disclammer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix

Pairing: Noctis x Stella

Rating: M

Genre: O.S, Romance, érotisme et léger OOC.

auteure: Seya-chan

PS: Chapitre non corrigé. Désolé pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

* * *

><p><span>Une simple nuit de douceur<span>

Noctis était assis à son bureau et regardait Stella depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il la trouvait magnifique avec son ventre légèrement rebondi et sa robe blanche de soie. Il y a de cela quelques années en arrière, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la fiancé choisit par son père serait celle qu'il aimait aujourd'hui et celle qui portait à présent son enfant. Il faisait nuit et la lumière de la lune donnait un aspect enchanteur à la femme devant lui. Les cheveux de Stella avaient poussés et lui atteignaient les hanches à présent. Il émanait d'elle une aura douce et chaleureuse. C'était l'aura d'une maman. La future maman était en train d'arranger un bouquet floral dans un jolie vase de porcelaine. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle se retourna et offrit un magnifique sourire à son mari.

-Noctis, qu'est-ce que tu en pense de ce bouquet que j'ai arrangé ? Questionna-t-elle, pressée d'entendre son avi.

Noctis contempla Stella, se leva de sa chaise et vint près d'elle. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

-Sublime…comme toi. Lui répondit-il.

Elle eut un doux sourire et embrassa sa bouche dans un baiser chaste. Noctis répondit avec un autre baiser qui se fit plus exigeant au fil des minutes. Stella était complètement tournée vers son mari et avait placé ses mains derrière son cou. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et Noctis caressa tendrement la joue de sa femme. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le touché de l'homme de sa vie.

-Noctis… j'ai envie… murmura Stella les joues rosit, un peu gêné par sa demande.

Le roi rougit lui aussi à la demande mais savait que Stella était poussée par sa condition. Le médecin l'avait prévenu que sa femme aurait des sauts d'humeur, des envies en tout genre notamment manger des choses qui ne se mangent pas ensemble comme le chocolat et le chou fleur. Elle aurait aussi des envies sexuelles. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas lui faire l'amour, au contraire, il aimait son corps et la traitait toujours avec beaucoup d'égard et de tendresse pendant leur ébats, mais il était toujours un peu perdu pour ces choses-là. Stella était sa guide dans ses moments là. Elle l'aidait dans ce chemin sinueux qu'était le plaisir.

-D'accord…Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Stella ne dit rien. Elle prit seulement sa main et le guida jusqu'à leur chambre. Dès qu'ils furent près de leur lit, Stella s'installa sur celui-ci et laissa la place à côté d'elle libre pour que Noctis puisse à son tour s'y installer. Ils étaient maintenant allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, se dévorant du regard pendant de longues secondes. Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement et commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement, s'effeuillant lentement, touchant le grain de peau de l'autre et laissant des baisers sur chaque parcelles de peau découverte par les vêtements. Noctis aimait ses moments-là. Tout n'était que douceur et tendresse.

La poitrine ronde, douce et découverte de Stella attira son regard. Il l'a toucha d'abord du bout des doigts puis la caressa plus franchement, prenant le sein qui allait nourrir son fils dans sa main. Il caressa lentement le poumon puis vint titiller le mamelon qui se durcissait au fil des petits pincements que Noctis lui prodiguait. La tête de Stella bascula en arrière, offrant mieux encore sa gorge et sa poitrine. Le brun vint semer sa gorge de baisers, la grignota doucement et la lécha, laissant derrière le passage de sa langue, une trace humide qui, au contacte de l'air la fit frissonner. Stella ne resta pas longtemps inactive. Elle redressa la tête et ses mains vinrent caresser le torse fort de son mari. Elle sentait un brasier s'allumer en elle et voulait le faire partager avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle continua de faire passer ses mains sur les pectoraux bien dessinés et les abdominaux de Noctis dans un toucher aussi doux et soyeux qu'une plume de colombe. Elle vint déposer elle aussi des baisers sur le torse de son amant. Elle poussa les pans de la chemise qui la gênait et continua à embrasser la peau de son bien-aimé. Noctis décida d'enlever sa chemise et la fit tomber en bas du lit rejoignant ainsi sa veste et sa cravate déjà à terre. Stella l'avait laissé faire et en avait profité pour défaire la fermeture de sa robe mais sans grand succès. C'est le brun qui vint à son secours, défaisant entièrement la robe et dégrafant complètement son soutien-gorge. Il ne lui restait plus que sa culotte qui ne se voyait presque plus sous le ventre arrondit de la future maman. Elle rougit et frissonna au contacte de l'air sur sa peau.

-Tu es magnifique Stella… Chuchota Noctis en venant l'embrasser paisiblement.

-Tu es magnifique toi aussi… Lui répondit-elle entre deux baisers, dans un murmure sonnant comme un tintement de clochette.

Elle vint enlever la ceinture de Noctis et déboutonna son pantalon. Le brun l'embrassa et toucha le ventre rond de sa compagne dans une tendre caresse. Il apprécia la peau soyeuse et tendu au niveau de l'abdomen de Stella. Ici poussait son fils, son précieux enfant. Un relent de douceur le submergea. Stella de son côté commençait à faire descendre le pantalon de Noctis. Celui-ci se souleva pour que la blonde puisse faire passer son pantalon et ainsi l'enlever. Il était maintenant à égalité. Il ne restait plus que culotte et boxer. Ils s'observèrent amoureusement puis le brun allongea Stella, se mettant au dessus d'elle. Ils se caressèrent du bout des doigts puis Noctis retira le dernier vêtement de Stella. Elle était à présent nue face à lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur de désir y brûlait. La main de Stella partit des pectoraux, puis glissa vers les abdominaux et enfin arriva au niveau du pubis de Noctis. Une chaleur s'installa dans les reins du roi et la flamme du désir brûlait à présent dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Leurs langues repartirent dans un ballet sensuel, se cherchant, se taquinant. Stella commença à faire descendre le boxer de Noctis doucement. Le roi se recula et enleva lui-même son dernier vêtement. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux en tenus d'Adam. Le brun sembla troublé par le physique de sa femme mais il dirigea sa main vers le sexe déjà humidifié de Stella. Quand il la caressa, la future maman lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il renouvela l'expérience plusieurs fois et de son autre main, il caressait la poitrine devenu un peu plus volumineuse que quelques mois en arrière. Stella ne fut pas en reste, puis qu'elle vint caresser doucement la verge à demi érigée de son mari. Les attouchements devinrent plus insistants, plus poussés et plus méthodiques. C'est Stella qui donna le signal à Noctis qu'il pouvait la pénétrer. Il souleva ses cuisses et entra avec lenteur et avec beaucoup de douceur. Des gémissements se firent entendre et ils haletèrent tous deux. Ils restèrent emboités l'un dans l'autre, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Stella sentait parfaitement contre ses parois serrées, l'érection de Noctis. D'ailleurs, elle entama le premier mouvement de cette danse ancestrale connue de tous. Le va-et-vient se fit tranquillement, le but étant de faire monter progressivement le plaisir de l'un et l'autre. De la sueur commençait à apparaître sur les tempes et les endroits les plus chauds de leurs corps. Le brun avait passé les jambes de Stella par-dessus ses épaules, poussant un peu plus en elle. Elle gémissait de plaisir et ses hanches imprimaient la même cadence que celles de son mari. Leurs bassins se rencontraient à chaque fois et les laissaient pantois. Seulement, la position commença à gêner et agacer Stella qui se redressa, alertant ainsi Noctis de stopper ses mouvements. Elle se retrouva à peine cinq secondes plus tard, à califourchon sur le brun.

-Je préfère comme ça c'est moins gênant…murmura-t-elle doucement.

Noctis hocha du chef et se laissa faire. Stella se suréleva et plaça l'entrée de son vagin près du sexe gorgée de sang de Noctis. Elle s'empala doucement dessus dans un concert de gémissements et halètements. Noctis serra les dents, avant de laisser un râle de plaisir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres en sentant son sexe pénétré ce fourreau de chaires chaudes. Ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant que Stella se fasse au nouvel angle de pénétration. Néanmoins, elle commença doucement à monter et descendre, prenant appui sur le torse de son partenaire. Elle augmenta un peu le rythme et ils recommencèrent tous deux à haleter et gémir. Les cheveux de Stella se balançaient au rythme des coups de hanches quelle imprimait, ses yeux étaient clos, la rendant encore plus belle et sa poitrine bougeait elle aussi en rythme. Noctis fermait lui aussi les yeux, tentant de ressentir encore plus de plaisir mais bien vite, il rouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard sur le corps de sa bien-aimée, le chevauchant et prenant beaucoup de plaisir. Il caressa sa poitrine puis son ventre amoureusement et ses mains finirent sur les hanches rondes et douces de Stella. Il se mit lui aussi à bouger du bassin pour faciliter la chose à Stella qui commençait un peu à fatiguer. Il l'aimait comme un fou et la voir ainsi le comblait de bonheur. Il la renversa sur le côté, dans une nouvelle position. Il prit délicatement sa jambe, la souleva et il remua des hanches pour continuer le va-et-vient sensuel qu'ils avaient instauré dès le départ. Stella était pantoise de tout ce plaisir qu'elle recevait. Encore quelques coups de reins de Noctis et elle cria de plaisir, arrivant à sa fin. Le roi eut un grognement éloquent. Quelques mouvements en plus et il se tendit et éjacula. Ils s'allongèrent, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Noctis pris la couverture et la ramena sur leur deux corps trempés de sueur. Stella se blottit contre son torse et ferma les yeux pour enfin dormir, épuisée par leurs ébats. Noctis contempla sa femme puis il sombra à son tour dans le monde des songes.

Trois heures plus tard, c'est Noctis qui se réveilla le premier. Le brun se défit de la prise qu'avait Stella sur lui, puis il se leva, remit son boxer, son pantalon et enfin sa chemise qu'il ne reboutonna pas. Il vint s'assoir sur le rebord du lit où Stella se reposait encore. Il chassa l'une de ses mèches de son beau visage puis vint déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

-T'es déjà réveillé ? Demanda une voix endormie.

Stella était réveillée bien qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. Elle soupira, se retourna et remonta encore un peu la couverture. Une bosse dépassait sous le drap, attirant le regard du brun. Il l'a caressa doucement.

-Oui, je dois voir quelques papiers. Dors…tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Il clos la conversation par un autre baiser sur son front et referma la seconde couverture sur Stella, caressant une dernière fois sa joue avant de sortir de la pièce. Stella regarda d'un oeil la porte qui venait tout juste de se fermer. Elle se redressa et regarda son ventre rebondi puis le caressa tendrement. Un doux sourire vint orner son visage puis elle se recoucha.

-Tu sais…tu as de la chance d'avoir un papa comme ça.

Elle se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres et une main protectrice sur le ventre, ne sentant pas les premiers petits coups que l'être à l'intérieur donna pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris sa chance.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plut. Petite review si le coeur vous en dit ^^.<p>

A bientôt.

Seya-chan


End file.
